Metallix: Genesis
by Wyvern DeathClaw
Summary: Eggman's finally done it. He's created the ultimate weapon. His best Metal Sonic to date. However, a mutiny seems to be brewing, and Metal must decide who's side he's really on... The Metallix Saga starts here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you FanFiction peoples! This is my first attempt at a story, which I plan to make a series. Oh, boy, what have I gotten myself into? Anywho, I hope you like it! Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the start of the Metallix saga that is...Metallix: Genesis.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Awaken!

To say that Dr. Eggman was excited today would be an understatement. He was practically acting like a child on Christmas Day, and he had good reason to. Simply put, today was the day that his truly best creation would be activated. All that hard work was about to pay off, and he couldn't wait. In fact, he was so giddy, he literally skipped into his control room, greatly disturbing his lackeys, Orbot and Cubot. He knelt to pat Orbot on the head and said, "Good day, Orbot! Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?" As he walked to his chair, humming E.G.G.M.A.N. as he went, Cubot looked at his cohort and did the cuckoo finger whilst pointing at the doctor, receiving only a nod from Orbot.

Eggman then sat down in his chair and turned on an intercom, saying, "May I have your attention, please?" Every single robot in the base immediately froze in horror, for their master almost never said 'please', especially to them. Eggman then said, "As some of you may know, I've been working on something called Project Cobalt for a while now." Some of the minions nodded, for this project started after the Time Eater incident and had gone for 3 years straight.

"Well, I am pleased to announce that…it is time. If anyone would care to witness the activation, come to the Announcement Hall at 5 o' clock sharp." With that, he shut off the intercom and turned to his two geometric henchbots and told them, to their amazement, to take the day off. Eggman then walked out of his control room with a cry of, "See you at the awakening!" Orbot and Cubot turned to each other with looks of horror, right before zooming off to do who-knows-what with shouts of joy.

At exactly 5:00 pm, the entirety of Eggman's army had assembled in the Announcement Hall. Eggman stepped up to the microphone and was followed by two Egg Pawns who were wheeling in a containment pod similar to the ones that held Shadow Androids. The difference was that this one was blue instead of red and much larger. Green liquid filled the pod and a silhouette was seen among the ooze. When the container was set next to him, Eggman walked up to microphone and, after clearing his throat, began to speak.

"For far too long, we have suffered the constant meddling of that insufferable blue rat, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his annoying friends." Many robots booed at the mention of his name.

"Well, today I say, no more! No more will those bothersome pests be thorns in our sides, because I have finally created my greatest creation yet!" A few moans were heard in the audience, for they knew that every time Eggman said that, the robot would fail. The madman noticed this and replied, "Yes, I know I've said this multiple times before, but this time I've really done it! Now, behold my masterpiece!" Eggman pressed a button on the front of the pod and the liquid began to drain. A second later, two neon red eyes shone through the green ooze. As the pod began to open, steam pouring out of the opening, an imposing silhouette began to stir. Eggman let out a maniacal laugh and said, "May I introduce you to the one, the only…" The fog dispersed to show the result of Eggman's labor.

"…METAL SONIC VERSION 5.0! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I know this is my first time, so I'm open to criticism and suggestions. Please R &amp; R! This is Wyvern Deatchclaw, and I'm outta here! <em>Happy<em> _Nightmares!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone? I'm here with the latest installment of Metallix: Genesis! Now that Dr. Eggman has revealed Metal Sonic v5.0 to his empire, it's time he was put to the test. How will he fare? Let us see.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

5th Time's the Charm

Even though no one in Eggman's army has seen this latest Metal Sonic in action, they could tell just by looking at him that he was a force to be reckoned with. Eggman saw the looks on their faces and nodded.

"Yes, he is an imposing marvel of technology, isn't he?" The madman then explained that he took influence from both the form Metal Sonic used when he betrayed him* and a creation of his old friend named Albert**. He had the body and limbs of Albert's creation, but the head, hands, feet, back engine, and color scheme of the Metal Sonic form, plus a few other changes. The head spines are now curved like Sonic's, and the exposed waist is segmented, allowing more flexibility. While the original version of the Metal Sonic had upward pointing tips on his feet, those were removed and replaced with a new rocket shoe design based off of Shadow the Hedgehog's shoes, to make up for the lack of a chest engine.

Everyone started clapping for Eggman, and he bowed flamboyantly. He then said, "If anyone would like to see the test run of Metal's combat skills, follow us to the Training Hall. Come, Metal Sonic." The robot let out a deep, menacing reply of, "Yes, sir." and followed suit. A few minutes later, a large group had crowded around the window of the Training Hall. Eggman was sitting in a little viewing deck where a training Egg Fighter would usually sit. Eggman wanted to make sure this Metal Sonic could fight. After getting everything set up, Eggman pressed a button as a computerized voice called out, "Training routine level 10: Start" Many of Eggman's other machines were surprised, for level ten was the highest training level and the hardest to boot. Metal didn't even seem fazed as the battle began.

The battle began as twenty machine gun turrets popped out of the wall and fired at Metal, who didn't even move. When the smoke cleared, Metal was simply standing there, arm outstretched, with a black force field in the shape of an octahedron*** spinning and pulsing around him. The robot chuckled menacingly and said, "Alright, you took your shot, now it's my turn!" The shield vanished as Metal rocketed into the air and turned his hands into energy cannons. In about 5 seconds, the turrets were annihilated and Metal stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. The saw blades and lasers that followed didn't fare any better than the machine guns.

Finally, a large drone on tank treads entered the room. Metal, scanning it, saw that projectiles would not work on this thing, so instead of blasting it to kingdom come, he instead slid under the robot's gun arm as it fired and literally ripped it off. Then, after flying up to the drone's eye level, he delivered a rocket-powered kick to the head, knocking it clean off, causing the robot to shut down. There was silence, even from Eggman, whose mouth was agape, as Metal dusted his hands off, and putting one on his hip, he asked, "So…how'd I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes<strong>

****This Albert person is Dr. Wily from the Mega Man franchise; the creation he speaks of is Forte/Bass**

*****Imagine two square pyramids attached at the bases**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, it looks like this model has even managed to make Eggman shut up! That's an accomplishment in of itself! Welp, once again, I'm Wyvern Deathclaw, and I'm outta here! <em>Happy Nightmares!<em>**


End file.
